Thoughts of Kitty
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: Some of the xmen tell us there thoughs on a certain vally girl Phaser and my favourite charecter. A cookie for whoever guesses who the first person is!
1. Chapter 1

I sit across from her every single morning. The dumb bitch. She's so perfect and cute. Everyone swoons over her. One smile and every guy around is in love. She hicupps meaningless words into her sentances trying to pretend she like, doesn't have a like, clue that all the like, guys like, are totally obbsessed with her. She has that stupid little thing she does with her nose when she laughs. It scrunches up and when she's disgusted her nose somehow turns up. I hate her with every fiber of my being! How can no one else see what she is! She giggles at anything, even Bobbys jokes. He drools over her anytime I'm with him and she walks in the room. Doesn't he even see me? Why is it that they all like her? Is it her high pitched voice? Is it the fact she's shorter than everyone else so they feel they can look down on her? Is it the fact she looks like she's anorexic? Is it the fact that she has huge blue eyes? Well...i'm small, not like her but still small! I'm thin, and i have deep navy eyes so they're still blue! But no. She gets the guys all over her.I mean maybe if she just acknowlaged the fact openly that most guys were in love with her then maybe she wouldn't be so damn annoying! It's the way when we ask her who she likes it's always:  
"I like, totally don't think any of the guys would go for me ya know? So there's no point in getting my hopes up saying that i like someone is there?"  
She knows that the guys like her. Rogue is her best friend and i don't see how. She's so cool and aloof. The opposite of little miss Vally-girl. Then Amara...oh Amara. She pratically worships the little witch! 

So you want one word to describe Kitty Pryde? Well i can think of lots. But the best i can think of?

Fake.

_** Can you guess who this is? A cookie for whoever gets it right!**_

_**R&R **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sugarhighnutjob:Yes Jubes! Not Tabby! Jubes!throws a cookie at you heads! By the way have u read my other storys? Im just asking because in the review for lion king 2 u sed i dont finish my storys...yeh i know i have the attention span of a card board box along with the mental capacity of one! I will update another story if u tell me which one you think is the best!**

**KittyAngel7501:Nope not Tabby! WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYONE SAYING TABBY! sorry bout that!throws boiled sweet at you i'd feel mean if i didn't give you anything.**

**otak the Canadian:Yes Jubilee!throws cookie at you Go you!**

**drswoc:Nope not Boom Boom! Sorry but for your troublethrows a boiled sweet at you**

**blue-fuzzy:Nope not Jean. But for reviewing!throws another sweet**

**RebelRogue127:Nope not Jean!**

**The person who was saying the first chapter was...JUBILEE.  
This one is alot easier! Cookie for whoever gets it!**

She's gorguse ya know? She doesn't even make fun of my hair like the others. She once said she thought it was cool. I didn't yell at anyone for the rest of the week! Everyone was shocked. I think Kitty knew that i was happy because of what she said. She touched my hand today. I passed her the potatos and she brushed her hand against mine and smiled sweetly at me. I love her smile. It's flawless. I managed an awkward smile back and was so happy my fork started sparking. She acted like she didn't notice but i knew she did. She's so considerate of others feelings. I don't think she would ever like me. When i invited her to the movie with me and Bobby and Roberto(They both wanted her to come) She grinned and said yes then asked what movie as we walked to the lobby i told her it was the grudge. She raised her eyebrows and shivered then said:"As long as you protect me, i suppose..."  
She said it playfully and linked arms with me the we carried on to the lobby. I was so happy i didn't even care that Bobby was wearing my brand new shirt. At the start of the movie Kitty buried her head in my arm. She was so damn cute. She made these little noises like little crys. Then she actually then started making fun of the part where the sister runs and hides in her bed:  
"Oh my there is something in my house let me hide under my covers and NOT go and get the police like a normal person. Oh my there's something in my bed! That'll teach me to think things threw!"  
Then after that she started getting cocky and stared yelling and screaming when someone said:  
"Hello."  
Or said something compleatly normal. We actually got kicked outta the movies because Bobby joined in. They started clinging to each other and yelling about:  
"Don't go into that room!"  
And:  
"Nooooo don't go in there!"  
I must admit i was jelouse but after we went for Pizza she sat next to me and stole a bite of my pizza before deciding that it was good enough for her perfect mouth...not that she said that...she just wanted to know how it tasted. She would never say she was perfect at all. But that's what she is.

You need one word to describe Kitty Pryde. Simple.

Perfection

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lily:I'm sorry for yelling at u! sowwy! Nope wronge again it ain't Jamie, Kurt or Lance or any of the others...throws boiled sweet at u there you go! Just for reviewing!**_

_**sugarhighnutjob:Yeh well for End of an Era i have had a slight writers block...i shall try! Then i have half way finished diary of a permenate teenage babysitter or whatever its called lol! Then well...this! It was your first answer! Love ur deduction skills sherlock! lol gives bigger cookie**_

_**drswoc:Yes! You were correct! Go u!gives u a cookie!**_

_**The answer wasssssssss**_

_**RAY!**_

_** Now this one is the easiest i can give u! **_

She is my best friend. She laughs at my jokes and helps me in my spying plans. I know she flirts with me. She does it subconsiously, but she still does it. She has no idea what she does to me with the simple brush of her hand on my arm. A quick smile in the morning is what keeps me going till i see her at lunch and get another smile. If she does know then she doesn't care 'cause she keeps doing it. I know she doesn't like me the way i like her, but why must she torture me so much:"Hey, hows my favourite fuzzy cutie doing?"  
And when i'm down about my appearence she always says stuff like:  
"The ears are totally cute."  
Or:  
"Blue is lots of girls favourite colour, it's mine!"  
And:  
"Don't worry fuzzy! You'll totally find someone for you, who wouldn't want a adorable blue fuzzy elf?"  
She wouldn't for one. Maybe when we first came but since the new mutants she'd been with Lance then she's hanging out with the newbies. She's still my best friend and still makes me feel the same when she smiles or when we touch. I sware she has no idea what she does. She could drive a monk crazy with lust without meaning it, and well...there is no hope in hell for me to avoid the same fate.

Ok i have a word for Kitty Pryde.

Tease.

_**See? Easy! Ok R&R for cookie!**_


	4. Chapter 4

cajun-beauty:**Correct lol. That was a pretty 'doy' one wasn't it lol You get a cookie!  
**

person :**Well, as you see I am planning on continuing it!**

Timoteo:**Well done! You get a cookie! **

sugarhighnutjob:**Ofcourse I love Nightcrawler! Doesn't everyone? If not whose up for starting a good old fashioned mob, pitch forks and all, and hunting down anti-kurts? All in favor say 'AYE'. Cookie for you!  
**

silentxloudmouth**:I might save him for last might not lol you know I like to suprise people!**** COOKIE FOR MY STALKER!**

lily:**Ofcourse it was hard! The hardest of them all scarcasim Still you get a cookie!**

anon:**CORRECT! Heres a cookie!**

**Lets see if you dudes can get this one! Sorry it's taken so long but I had writers block, but the next few are already written so it won't be that long anymore!

* * *

**

I watch her as she smiles at Lance across the lunch hall. I watch as Lance smiles back. Bitch. Lance was ours. He's not right for her. They're like night and day. She's light and fluffy and sweet. He's dark, hard and bitter. He spends all our money on her...well maybe not on her but he buys her chocolates and takes her out for meals costing money thats ours. Pietro doesn't give a damn. I think he's just happy when he gets to be around her. I caught him looking at Lances picture of her many times. She fell asleep on our couch one movie night, her head on his shoulder and i saw him sniff her hair. Then Lance came back with the sodas and he acted like normal."Hey, what's like up guys"  
She always trys to be nice but I can't stand her. I know that none of the other brotherhood have a problem with her. Just me.  
"I brought some supplies"  
She buys our food for some weeks. I've seen her not buy lunch at school just to pay for them. She's already damn thin enough. Just trying to be a saint, trying to fool us.  
Well guess what 'Kitten' or 'pretty kitty' whatever you like to be called. I ain't falling for your little act yo'. She may have got Lance and Pietro but not me. Never me.  
You wanna find what Kitty is in a word? Easy peasy yo'.

A thief.

**R&R PEOPLE!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Zaya:Thank you. I think this one may be harder since you have to have read the comics for this to make sense! And yes you were correct!**_

_** felinefairy100:Yes correct!**_

_**cajun-beauty:Yes you are correct! And thank you!**_

_**drswoc:Correct!**_

_**rcr:well done yes you get a cookie and thank you for the compliment on the Pietro thing!**_

_**otak the canadian:Correct! **_

_**A cookie to all of you! **_

_** And it was...**_

_**TOAD!**_

_**Duh! **_

_**now onto the next chapter! **_

* * *

A word for Kitty Pryde? 

Well, having a crush on Kitty, is like having a crush on a famous person. Everyone has one on her at some point. Its natural. Of course, it-much like having a crush on a famous person-will never go anywhere, so you go for someone in your range. Magma, Jubilee or Wolfsbane, people like that.  
Of course if you're lucky like Lance or Kurt, you may stand a chance. But if you're not high on the radar, then you have no chance. That made her sound superficial, but she's not. She's actually smart and kind, and not an airhead, much like people think. She helped me with my computer assignment once. She talked me threw it step by step, in a way that was so much easier to understand that my teacher could put it.  
She's also the only other Jew in the house next to me. I suppose I like to think that gives us a connection, like when everyone else is celebrating Christmas, we sneak off and light the menorah. Then we sit and talk about stuff that others don't understand like our ancestors who were in the second world war and who got put into death camps.  
We talk about other not-so-serious things, like what happened at our own and others bar mitzvah.  
And when we're talking we're not mutants or superheroes, we're just...two Jews who seek solace in each other. Once when we were talking, I kissed her and she kissed back. That was before Lance and her got together, and I thought I had a chance. Turns out I didn't. I don't blame her, she told me right off afterwards that it shouldn't have happened and that she was just seeking comfort and I agreed. That kiss wasn't as sweet as I thought it would have been. It tasted salty because of the tears she had been crying, retelling me about her grandfather who had passed away.

You want a word for Kitty?

A Dream.

* * *

_**r&r please!**_


End file.
